


Love Is A Force Of Nature

by Brego_Mellon_Nin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Felching, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Foreskin Play, Humor, Inappropriate Dancing, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mates, Meeting the Parents, Mild Angst, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Obsession, Underage Sex, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek’s father sat him down for the sex talk when Derek was thirteen, he’d explained that werewolves felt things more intensely than humans when they found their mate. </p><p>So, even though Derek really wants Stiles, he holds back on his urges until Stiles is ready. As it happens, Stiles turns out to be an early bloomer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Force Of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream once, about Derek and Stiles as underaged boys, exploring their sexuality together and it evolved into this fic. I’ve had so much fun writing it and these two boys have become very close to my heart. I’m hoping they will be well received :)
> 
> Written for the Perverse Bang 2013.
> 
> Thanks and hugs and sloppy kisses go to my pre reader nmydreamz, my brilliant beta Corey Smith and last, but not least, [Dragontattoo75](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontattoo75), who is an endless source of support and encouragement. Along with the occasional much needed kick in the ass! Love you, girl!
> 
> FYI: Where I live, the age of consent is 15, so for me, it isn’t even really “extreme” underage in this fic (Stiles is 14 and Derek 16 when their sexual relationship starts), but I am aware that for some people it will be. Just remember, this is fiction! :)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Underage
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No I don’t own Teen Wolf. Dammit! :P

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

**Love Is A Force Of Nature**

 

Derek knows his obsession with Stiles would be considered wrong in most people’s eyes, if they knew. He just doesn’t care.

 

He’s always been really attracted to Stiles, his best friend from school, even back when he didn’t even know why or what to do with it. The kid is a fascinating mix between clumsy and elegant, always making wild gestures with his hands and arms. His pale skin is dotted with the cutest moles and Derek wants to _lick them_! Stiles’ honey brown eyes are perhaps Derek’s favorite thing. They are almost bright enough to resemble a beta werewolf’s golden ones, but softer and deeper, somehow.

 

On top of that, he’s this hyperactive brat, who is always challenging Derek and testing boundaries. He’d keep any werewolf on his toes and Derek is sure he could potentially argue his way out of anything, since behind the ever-moving exterior, Stiles is really, really smart.

 

Above all though, he _cares_. About everyone. Despite his apparent shortcomings, Stiles has a heart of gold and the courage to go with it. Derek has always loved that about him and lately, he’s just grown to love all the rest as well.

 

xXx

 

When his father had sat him down for the inevitable sex talk when Derek was thirteen, he’d explained that wolves feel things more intensely and sometimes it’s prudent to give the humans a little time to think things over and get used to the idea. They are not as skilled in listening to their instincts, which means they have to make a conscious decision. Apparently, that requires effort.

 

So, even though he really wanted to, Derek held back from talking to Stiles about these urges he had - and still does. The kid is fourteen now, two years younger than Derek, so it’s not like he’d even figured out what his dick was for back then.

 

Derek knew the first time Stiles had touched himself. His werewolf senses meant he could smell it on the kid when he came to school the next day, even through layers of clothes and the chaos of different scents swirling around them in the halls. He went out into the forest that afternoon and jerked himself raw. He knew his family would be able to tell, no matter where he did it, but at least he wouldn’t have to worry about who was listening in when he kept it out of the house.

 

It was sometime during Stiles’ last year in middle school, when the kid started to reek of arousal and semen every single day and in an overwhelming degree. It drove Derek nuts, his wolf instincts were whining and writhing, begging to be let loose.

 

He reigned it in, though, only giving in to his urges later when he was alone. Pulling on his cock and fingering himself with frantic movements, he allowed himself to imagine Stiles’ lithe body hunched over him, fucking into him with long, desperate thrusts.

 

In the early days of his fantasies, he used to be the one on top, but given that he’s a lower level beta in his pack, he doesn’t have any issues with submitting. So when Derek discovered he really liked to play with his ass, well, being the bottom wasn’t really so far-fetched. In fact, the burning wish he had to bend over for Stiles and beg to be mounted got him more turned on than anything else he’d ever thought of. All this was another aspect of the sex talk his dad had put him through. Being a werewolf means different instincts and even though Derek isn’t an omega, a worthy partner would be able to call this need forth in him. His father had patiently explained it was nothing to be ashamed of, and that Derek should know it was a real show of strength to be able to submit to someone you love. Through it all, it seemed like the key was to listen to his inner wolf.

 

Derek told himself he’d give Stiles some time to figure out his sexuality before making a move. Not that there was any doubt that a move would be made at some point. It was like an itch he couldn’t reach, a singing deep in his veins. Stiles is _his!_

 

xXx

 

After a day at school, where Derek had to claw his chair in order not to jump Stiles when the kid got a boner from someone bending over in front of him in the cafeteria, they make their way back to the Stilinski house as usual. The Sheriff is still on duty and Stiles wanders into the kitchen to get some snacks and once they’ve eaten a little, they retreat to Stiles’ room to do their homework. Since Stiles is now a freshman in high school and Derek a junior, they have some of the subjects in common. Even though the kid is really bright, he often asks Derek for help. Perhaps only to keep him around longer, but Derek doesn’t mind. Not at all.

 

Having been quiet for an entire hour, Stiles sighs and slams his calculus book shut.

 

“Do you wanna stay for dinner?” he asks.

 

Derek merely nods, putting his own book away.

 

“Cool, I’ll go put some pizzas in the oven. Feel free to use my computer if you want,” Stiles says and exits the room.

 

Given that he could use a break from freaking chemistry, Derek boots up the laptop on the kid’s desk. He checks the email he hardly ever uses, but there’s only a few messages from some newsletter he doesn’t remember signing up for. When he shuts the browser down, he sees a folder on the desktop in the upper right corner. It’s titled _Homework_ , but Derek _knows_ Stiles’ essays and school stuff is saved in the document folder. Which means this is probably something the kid wants to hide.

 

When he opens the folder, a slew of files assault his eyes. There are images, videos and even graphic novels. All of them seem to have one theme, as Derek expected.

 

Porn.

 

Gay porn to be exact.

 

The pictures show many different situations and positions, but are all erotic. Derek feels warm and he is aware that his jeans somehow seem a lot smaller in the crotch area all of a sudden. He doesn’t have time to go through it all, but a quick skim is enough for him to notice that Stiles seems to favor dark haired twinks with a lean, but defined muscle tone. All characteristics which Derek possesses. He doesn’t know if the kid is even aware he is jerking off to images which basically represent his best friend. Knowing Stiles, Derek can easily imagine the kid is totally oblivious about it, but there is often a faint scent of arousal coming from Stiles when he’s around Derek. So there’s a decent chance Stiles _is_ in fact attracted to him. It _could_ just be a case of Stiles being constantly riled up, which is one of the downsides to being in love with a teenager. They get excited at the drop of a hat, so to speak..

 

Once again, it’s a matter of what Derek chooses to tell Stiles. He doesn’t want to continue pining. Maybe Stiles is too young to be fucked, but Derek’s instincts insist the kid isn’t too young to _do_ the fucking. Derek has been fingering himself for years, thinking about having Stiles in him, being one with him.

 

He wants Stiles; he _needs_ him!

 

The sound of footsteps on the stairs snap Derek out of his thoughts and he quickly closes the folder and shuts the computer off. He’s glad Stiles doesn’t have elevated senses or he’d choke on the arousal wafting off of Derek right now.

 

xXx

 

When they’re back in Stiles’ room after dinner, playing a game on the old Xbox, Derek decides to test his theory about the kid being attracted to him. He deliberately drops his controller and makes sure to bend over so his ass is all but shoved into Stiles’ face, taking a ridiculously long time to pick the thing back up. There’s a small sound from behind him, low enough that human ears wouldn’t have picked it up. Derek finally grabs the controller and exclaims a victorious _‘Aha!’_ before straightening up.

 

Getting back on the mattress, Derek takes a good inhale and smirks to himself when the distinctive scent of turned on teenager is rife in the air. Stiles is doing his best to keep a blank face though, and with the way he’s seated, his hard on is hidden from view. For a moment, Derek is discouraged. Perhaps he should just let it go and give Stiles some more time. The thought makes the wolf inside him howl mournfully and he can feel a knot of tension forming in his stomach.

 

Just as he’s about to excuse himself to get some fresh air, Stiles grins at him and leans over to nudge Derek with his shoulder. The body contact is like an electrical shock to Derek’s nerves and in a split second, he decides to hell with it, and stretches out an arm, giving Stiles a retaliatory push. He uses a bit too much force, making the kid tumble over on his back which causes his erection to become visible where it’s tenting his sweat pants.

 

Derek stares at it and Stiles’ blush is beet red in two seconds flat. The kid scrambles to get upright again, but Derek puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back down. The bulge in Stiles’ pants twitches.

 

“Did you get that from looking at my ass?” Derek asks, his voice going rough and low.

 

Stiles squeaks and uses his hands to cover his hard on.

 

“Um, maybe... kind of... why are you asking me that, dude?”

 

Licking his lips, Derek gives the kid a hungry look.

 

“Well, seems a shame to let it go to waste, right?” he says, grabbing Stiles’ hands and pulling them away from his crotch. The kid doesn’t resist and once Derek drops his hands down on the sheets, they stay there.

 

“I, uh... normally I don’t wank with an audience,” Stiles mumbles, voice a bit wobbly.

 

A chuckle escapes Derek and he gives the boy a wicked smile.

 

“I was thinking, if you want to... you could fuck me?” he says.

 

Stiles chokes and flails so much he nearly falls off the bed. His eyes are wide and incredulous.

 

“What? Did you just... What?” he wails.

 

Rolling his eyes, Derek takes a hold of Stiles’ sleeve to keep the kid from smacking him in the face.

 

“You heard me!” he says, tone exasperated, “Do. You. Want. To. Fuck. Me?”

 

Stiles gapes for a good two minutes, mouth working like a fish on land, before he manages to clear his throat.

 

“If you are kidding me right now, I will kill you,” he croaks out.

 

Derek merely snorts and gives him the _‘You idiot!’_ face.

 

The kid utters a strangled noise, his cock jerking in his pants. Then, before Derek has time to ask his question again, Stiles launches forward, crashing his lips to Dereks. It’s clumsy and inexperienced, their noses bumping and teeth colliding, but it’s what he was hoping for, so he wraps his arms around the kid and hums happily.

 

Within a few short minutes, Derek has his hand down Stiles’ pants, palming the kid’s dick and relishing the broken sounds and muffled moans pressed into his throat.

 

Suddenly, Stiles pushes away from him and gasps, “Stop, Derek. I’m gonna come in like ten seconds like a horny teenager, because... well, that’s what I am! And I really want to... um... what you said.”

 

Derek pulls back, making quick work of stripping Stiles down before attacking his own clothes. When they’re both naked he takes a few moments to enjoy the sight in front of him. The kid’s pale skin is dotted with moles everywhere and it’s mesmerizing. There’s a light smattering of hair from his navel to his groin, but it’s soft and downy, a reminder of the fact Stiles is only fourteen. There’s something so soft and vulnerable about his boyish, lanky body. It sparks something deep in Derek that he thinks he should be wary about, but for now he can’t focus on anything besides Stiles. The boy’s cock is dark with blood, hard and leaking against his stomach and Derek can’t wait to feel it inside of him.

 

“Do you have lube?” he asks.

 

Stiles blushes and shakes his head.

 

“No, I... I use lotion for jerking off. If I bought lube, it would get back to my dad and the one sex talk we already had will last me a lifetime, I don’t need another!”

 

Huffing a laugh, Derek rolls off the bed to dig through the side pocket on his schoolbag. He stashed a packet of lube there a while ago, in a rush of optimism. Stiles could theoretically decide to want to have sex with Derek in the middle of school, right? _Totally_ possible! When he returns to the mattress with it, he pours most of it in his palm and coats his fingers, reaching back to open himself up.

 

Stiles whines like someone punched him in the stomach when Derek bites his lip and grunts at the intrusion. The boy’s eyes are firmly fixed on the point where Derek’s fingers disappear into his ass, his cock throbbing visibly with each beat of his pulse.

 

“Can’t wait to feel you inside of me,” Derek breathes, petting across Stiles’ abdomen with his free hand.

 

“Jesus, _fuck!_ You can’t... you can’t just _say_ shit like that!” Stiles wails, his dick drooling a thick string of pre-come into his pubes.

 

Throwing the boy a smirk, Derek removes his fingers and squeezes out the rest of the lube, using it to slick up Stiles’ erection. The kid groans when Derek’s hand closes around his cock and he tries to make it quick. He doesn’t want the boy to come before he’s balls deep in Derek.

 

“You ready?” Derek asks, crawling up Stiles’ body, positioning himself so he’s straddling the boy’s narrow hips. Stiles fists both his hands into the sheets with a death grip and gives Derek a crooked smile. The boy is perhaps a bit paler than usual, but he seems just as eager as he did when Derek suggested this, so apparently it’s a go.

 

“All right,” Derek breathes, then reached behind himself to line up Stiles’ cock. He feels the hot cock head prodding at his entrance, when the kid suddenly whimpers and his hips shoot up, causing his erection to slide up along Derek’s cleft. It completely misses the target and Derek uses a hand to push Stiles’ hips flat again.

 

“Sorry!” the boy squeaks, his face blushing so hard it’s a wonder there’s still blood in his dick. Derek shushes him gently and grabs Stiles’ cock in a firmer grip, positioning it at his hole once more. He lowers himself until the blunt pressure is starting to sting and then it happens again; Stiles moans like he’s about to die and his hips spasm upward. Unlike last time, though, the boy’s erection is already on the right course and is shoved into Derek forcefully. It’s like he’s being split wide open and it hurts, but in a good way. He feels so full! Stiles’ cock is not the biggest, but Derek hasn’t had anyone breach him before and his own fingers never could get this deep.

 

Beneath him, the boy is cursing and panting, his whole body trembling and jerking. His hands have moved from the sheets to Derek’s thighs and they’re clutching at him like if he doesn’t hold on, Derek might just disappear.

 

“Fuck! Shit... Derek, I... I can’t... I need! Oh, oh...Fuck!” Stiles wails, his face scrunched up as his hips keep punching up into Derek, rhythm irregular and jagged, like the boy has no control over it whatsoever. Which he probably hasn’t.

 

Raising and lowering himself, Derek tries to set a pace, but Stiles’ body is spasming randomly and his nails are digging into Derek’s legs viciously. Derek can feel the healing process start up, a warm buzzing joining the mix of sensations already swirling through his body. Even the erratic thrusts the boy manages are causing jolts of pleasure to spark deep in his gut and he can feel himself being pushed closer and closer to the precipice. He will come in seconds, whether someone touches his cock or not.

 

Suddenly, Stiles’ body sort of curls in on itself and the kid shouts out, and rams his hips up one last time before stilling. Derek groans as the boy’s erection reaches even deeper and he can’t resists touching himself. He needs to come, now!

 

After a mere two pulls on his cock, he can feel the wave of release tearing through him, his come spilling onto Stiles’ stomach in thick, long ropes. The boy’s body keeps shuddering and clenching for a while, with Derek seated on top of him, surveying the mess they’ve made of each other.

 

Eventually, Stiles fidgets and throws Derek a timid glance.

  
“Don’t you want me out of your ass?”

 

Derek smiles at him and shrugs.

 

“I don’t mind staying like this for a while. I like you being inside of me.”

 

The kid blushes again.

 

“Yeah, sorry it didn’t last longer. You feel too good, I couldn’t-”

 

Raising a hand, Derek stops the rambling.

 

“Shut up, Stiles. I came just as fast as you, remember?”

 

In response, he receives a crooked smile and he bends over to press his lips against Stiles’. They kiss languidly for a while and he mumbles things like _‘so good’_ and _‘what a fucking great cock!’_. Stiles blushes but can’t keep the pleased smirk off his face.

 

When Derek eventually climbs off, he goes to find some wet wipes to clean them both off. Soon, they are presentable again and just in time, as Derek hears the Sheriff’s car pull into the driveway. Seeing as it’s pretty late, Derek packs his stuff up and pretends to call for a ride home. In reality, he runs the whole way, heart singing in joy and his whole body thrumming with energy.

 

If he receives some raised eyebrows when he walks through the house to his room, he chooses to ignore them. He has no illusions about his family remaining silent, but they seem to be content to wait until morning to interrogate him. He falls asleep with a happy smile on his face.

 

xXx

 

The next morning, Derek’s father asks him a bunch of mortifying questions, but he knows it’s only to make sure Derek won’t get in trouble for his actions. At least he doesn’t get a lecture on underaged sex and all that jazz. His dad knows how werewolf instincts work and while it certainly wouldn’t be an excuse if Derek had coerced Stiles into doing something he wasn’t ready for, it does mitigate the transgression.

 

Derek drives off for school, his ears still ringing with warnings to keep the nature of his relationship with Stiles hidden from the Sheriff. Not that he had plans about strolling into the station, declaring, “Oh, by the way, Sheriff, I had sex with your underage son!”

 

Anyway, Stiles had seemed happy and satisfied last night, but who’s to say, he won’t have regretted his decision in the light of day? Perhaps he will not even want to be friends with Derek anymore. The thought fills him with dread and he needs to see Stiles now!

 

He speeds the rest of the way and gets a few disgruntled looks when he practically throws his car into a parking space, nearly running a gang of giggling girls over in his haste.

 

When he reaches his locker, Stiles is already there, digging through his own. Derek’s stomach swoops, but then the boy turns around and throws him a huge grin, his honey brown eyes sparkling excitedly. The knot of tension in Derek’s gut loosens and then dissolves completely when Stiles walks over and slings an arm around his shoulders. The kid’s scent surrounds Derek and he can feel his inner wolf rumbling happily. Stiles still smells a little like Derek and sex, though not enough for any regular human to pick up on it.

 

“Derek, my man. Time for chemistry, but I’ll see you at lunch, yeah?”

 

“Sure thing,” Derek confirms and claps Stiles on the back as the boy walks off down the hallway. Apparently, they’re fine. More than fine, if you judge by the burst of arousal Stiles emitted the moment he laid eyes on Derek.

 

xXx

 

Derek is the last one out of the classroom when the bell rings for lunch break. He is barely through the door before a hand clamps onto his elbow and drags him to the side. Instantly, Derek’s instincts kick in, but before he can pull away entirely, a voice hissed from his right. “Relax, man. It’s me.”

 

He realizes Stiles’ scent must’ve been masked by the thirty or so students who were trampling down the hall towards the cafeteria.

 

“Sorry,” he  mumbles, turning to face the boy.

 

“Come on,” Stiles urges, tugging on Derek’s arm until he follows. They end up in a storage room at the end of the hallway and Derek gives the kid a questioning eyebrow. Stiles’ heartbeat is increasing and Derek watches as his pupils dilate and oh, he may know what this is about after all. The realization comes just as Stiles leans in, kissing Derek with frenzied, wild movements, whining in the back of his throat. He can feel the boy’s erection where it’s being pressed into his thigh.

 

Stiles breaks free from the kiss and mouths at Derek’s jaw.

 

“I thought about you all night! Had to jerk off three times. Shit, Derek! Can I fuck you again? Please!”

 

To say that Derek has to fight to keep control of his wolf right now would be a gross understatement! He’s never become so hard so fast and he’s almost dizzy from the speed with which his blood relocated. His whole body is thrumming with desire and he wants nothing more than to feel Stiles in him. He can’t even formulate a coherent reply, so he turns his back to the boy and roughly yanks his own jeans down, pushing his ass back, offering himself up eagerly.

 

A broken moan erupts from Stiles and then the kid’s fingers are there, touching his ass, rubbing in circles around his hole. Derek grabs the lube from his jeans pocket and shoves it at Stiles. He hears it rip and suddenly there are slick fingers pushing into his ass. Derek whimpers and cants his hips back, trying to get them deeper. They vanish quickly though and he registers the slick sound of Stiles touching himself before there’s the overwhelming, blunt pressure at his entrance. Perhaps Stiles isn’t as gentle as he should be, but Derek can’t really care at this point. He hisses at the sting and spreads his legs wider.

 

“Yeah, Stiles! Come on, fuck me!”

 

The boy groans and curses, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist and punching his hips forward. Stiles’ cock is _so_ hard, hitting all the right spots and Derek sort of slumps into the wall, trying desperately to keep the claws from popping out. He wants to roar and tear and _bite_ , the sensations coursing through him are overwhelming, _consuming_ , and he want to just get lost in it. He wants Stiles to keep fucking him for the rest of eternity!

 

The tempo of the boy’s thrusts is punishing, it’s like some primal instincts have taken over, making Stiles ruthlessly seek his own climax. The kid is ramming his cock into Derek, hands groping to find more purchase, hauling Derek back to get deeper. He’s cursing and moaning in a constant stream and Derek fucking loves it! He hasn’t touched himself at all, but his erection is still rock hard, hanging heavily between his legs.

 

It only takes Stiles a minute more, before he bites into Derek’s back to muffle his noises and shoves his cock in deep, coming with a breathless wail. The boy stays inside Derek, sneaking a hand around to grab his dick, jerking it roughly. Derek comes explosively all over the wall, sticky trails of come rolling down the bricks.

 

“Holy fuck,” Stiles sighs behind him.

 

Derek smirks, “Indeed.”

 

“I love your ass,” Stiles mumbles.

 

“It’s yours whenever you want it,” Derek replies, twisting around for a kiss. Stiles groans and gives his ass a playful slap.

 

xXx

 

As it turns out, Stiles has a crazy appetite for sex.

 

If Derek had hoped the boy would lower the number of orgasms per day, just because he now has an ass to pound instead of fucking his own fist, well, he’d be disappointed.

 

Luckily, Derek did no such thing.

 

He is a teenage werewolf, with the stamina and recovery speed to match, so he welcomes the kid every single time. Reels him in like a fisherman with a hook and opens up for him.

 

That first day, Stiles fucked him three times and would probably have made it to four if not for the Sheriff coming home early. The boy ruts into Derek like he’s only remotely happy when his cock is buried deep inside, like the act of sex will somehow release precious oxygen for him to breathe in a situation where all else is choking him. It simultaneously fascinates and scares Derek. He knows the emotions of a werewolf can seem extreme and all-consuming to humans, but even though none of them have put any words on this _thing_ they have yet, the look in Stiles’ eyes when they’re joined is so intense even Derek doesn’t have words.

 

In the next days, the boy clings to Derek as much as he can, pulling him into that storage room again during lunch break, fucking Derek up against the wall. They hardly make it out of the school grounds before Stiles makes him pull over and drags Derek to the backseat of his own car, sucking his cock until Derek spills down the kid’s throat with a shout. After, the boy pounds him, fast and rough, coming deep inside Derek’s ass.

 

They discover that Stiles has a weakness for watching his come dripping out of Derek afterwards, that Stiles’ nipples are really, _really_ sensitive and above all, that even if this might be considered wrong or even twisted by most, it’s exactly what they both need.

 

Over the next weeks, it becomes customary for the boy to jump Derek any chance he gets and usually they have sex at least twice a day, but sometimes as often as six or even seven times. It all depends on their schedule and whether it’s a school day or not.

 

Derek’s family has started giving him worried, pinched looks, probably because he reeks of Stiles’ come like he’s been bathing in it. Which he sort of has. For some reason, Derek loves having their combined come rubbed into his skin and Stiles has no problems indulging that kink. Additionally, it satisfies the wolf in Derek, reassuring him that they are marking each other to ward off competitors.

 

Eventually, Derek’s mother broaches the subject, asking him if he’s in control of his instincts. As soon as Derek figures out she’s actually asking him if he’s been losing control and forcing Stiles to have sex repeatedly, he howls in betrayal and runs out. He hides at the Stilinski house for three days before Laura comes to get him. In that time, Stiles has been soothing Derek, practically choking him to death with care and cuddles. He even asks if Derek would like to top, but that only upsets him more. They end up with Derek spread out on the bed, his ankles crossed behind Stiles’ back as the boy holds him close, rocking into him slowly and tenderly.

 

xXx

 

One day, the queen of the popular girls approaches Derek to ask him to the prom with her. She’s a senior and apparently Derek is hot enough to warrant an invite, even if he’s only a junior. He finds her repulsive, her perfume cloying and her make-up covered face annoying, but he strains to be polite. He doesn’t need any grievances being relayed to his family. He puts up with her clinging and simpering until she leans in a bit too close. He pushes her off, but she managed to land a cherry red kiss on his cheek. When he looks up, it’s to see Stiles’ stricken face staring back at him. The girl giggles and brushes a hand across Derek’s cheek to remove the red smear and Stiles’ face completely _crumbles_. Before Derek can say a single word to his own defense, the boy runs off, the echo of his heart’s unhappiness thundering loud in Derek’s ears.

 

Hissing a blunt rejection at the girl, he storms out after Stiles, but he doesn’t reach him before the kid is halfway home. He’s cursing and sniffling as he stomps through the park and Derek can smell the salty tears. His heart clenches. He never wanted to hurt Stiles, this wasn’t even... it shouldn’t have been an issue!

 

As he comes level with the boy, Stiles whirls around and glares at Derek, his eyes already bloodshot.

 

“What do you want? Is this some sort of Lame Teenagers outreach program? Let the Sheriff’s kid fuck you so he’ll feel good? Well screw you!”

 

Derek gapes, because how can Stiles think he doesn’t mean more than a simple fuck? He realizes he should have told Stiles about what their relationship means to him a lot sooner.

 

“No, Stiles, no! I had no idea that girl would kiss me, I pushed her off! I want you. None of this between us was founded on pity. How could you think that?”

 

For a few moments Stiles seems to want to hang on to his anger, but then he suddenly deflated.

 

“I know you don’t want her. I just... when I saw her all over you I got so furious! I haven’t ever felt like that before. It scares me, Derek. I’m fucking fourteen! I’m not meant to be feeling like you’re the Romeo I’d die for or some shit,” the kid says, helplessly gesturing at himself. “These feelings I have... they’re way too intense, I know that and I shouldn’t force them upon you. I’m sorry!” Stiles finished, hiding his face in his hands, shoulders slumping.

 

Since he needs a minute to figure out what to say to that, Derek surges forward and wraps the boy up in a tight hug.

 

“Stiles, the only reason I didn’t tell you how I feel is because I was afraid of scaring you off! I love you, you moron, and I want to be with you forever. Only you!” Derek says urgently, shoving his head into the crook of Stiles’ neck, inhaling his scent. The boy whimpers, tilting his head to give Derek more space and tightens his hold around Derek’s waist. He stays like that, completely quiet, for far longer than Derek had thought he’d be capable of.

 

Eventually, Stiles sighs and groans, “Oh God, we sound so fucking cheesy.”

 

Derek huffs a laugh and licks a stripe up the boy’s jugular, then bites his chin. Stiles moans and the smell of arousal wafts up to permeate Derek’s senses. When the boy presses his rapidly swelling erection into Derek’s thigh, he quickly uses his elevated hearing to check for people nearby. They seem to be alone, so he doesn’t protest when Stiles’ fingers slip to his belt buckle and yanks on it desperately. The boy is normally very eager, but this... this is pure frenzy. He tears at Derek’s clothes, not caring if he rips anything in his haste to get Derek naked. Or more accurately, the lower half of him.

 

As soon as Derek is down to wearing only a t-shirt, his jeans pooled around one ankle, Stiles attacks his own zipper with jerky, wild motions. When the boy manages to get his fly open and his briefs shoved down, his cock popping free of its confines, Derek drops to his knees and swallows it down in one go. Stiles breathes an _‘Oh fuck!’_ and bites down on his own hand as Derek swirls his tongue and sucks for all he’s worth. He has always loved the taste of Stiles, he just happens to love getting fucked even more, but this seems as good time as any for a good blowjob. He knows the kid likes it wet, so he doesn’t try to swallow his own saliva, letting it drool out of his mouth, down Stiles’ length instead.

 

Hands sneak into his hair, gripping tight and Derek can’t help the moan that escapes him as Stiles tentatively pushes the head in, thrusting his dick deeper.

 

“You like that?” Stiles pants, voice sort of... wondering. Derek merely nods a fraction, but it seems to get the message through just fine. The boy pulls him in, bucking his hips in a gentle rhythm, moaning Derek’s name and some random curses. Making sure to hit all the sensitive spots, Derek flits his tongue along the underside of Stiles’ dick and delights in the response he gets. The boy starts a breathless chant of _‘Oh, oh oh!’_ and shoves his hips deeper, causing Derek to gag a few times.

 

Just as he feels Stiles tense and his balls draw up, the kid pushes him off.

 

“Get on your feet,” the boy orders, “I wanna fuck you!”

 

Wasting no time, Derek jumps to his feet, his own erection bobbing in front of him. Stiles grabs it and uses it to turn him around. He thinks he shouldn’t find it so hot to be manhandled, but he can’t make himself care right now.

 

“So hard for me,” the boy whispers in Derek’s ear as he leans in, running a finger down the cleft until he reaches Derek’s hole.

 

“Yes,” Derek whines, pushing his ass back. He’s just as desperate for it as Stiles is, he’d literally beg at this point.

 

Thankfully, he doesn’t need to. The boy reaches for Derek’s jeans, searching his pockets for the ever-present packet of lube and when he finds it, he tears it and pours it all on his cock. Derek whines at the sight and braces himself on a nearby tree. Seems like this is gonna be a rough ride.

 

Sure enough, there’s only a short moment in which the kid spreads the lube on his dick before he presses his whole body against Derek, a long line of heat on his back. He can feel Stiles’ cock nestled between his ass cheeks and his whimpers, pushing back again. Stiles bites Derek’s earlobe, then slithers down to the ground, using both hands to spread his buttocks.

 

“What are you - ” Derek starts, cutting off on a shout when he feels the boy’s warm, wet tongue swiping over his entrance, leaving a trail of saliva cooling in the breeze. Before Derek can make sense of it, Stiles swiftly licks again, stabbing his tongue against the pucker, forcing it to open up a little. Then, the kid rises to his feet again, kicking Derek’s legs wider apart.

 

“One of these days I wanna rim you till you are sobbing,” he says, voice hoarse and low. Derek’s cock jumps at the mental image and he whines. Stiles bites his shoulder hard and adds, “Yeah definitely gonna do that. Another time.”

 

Derek groans and opens his mouth to tell the boy to get on with it, when the kid suddenly grabs his hips and just rams right in. The force of it causes Derek to slump into the tree, a hiss of pain escaping. Stiles doesn’t even pause his thrusts, he just rubs Derek’s skin and mouths against his neck.

 

“Sorry, Derek. I _need_... fuck... you’re _mine!”_

 

The werewolf instincts surge like an erupting volcano and Derek is abruptly very thankful that he’s pressed face first into the trunk of a big oak. There’s no way he’ll be able to hide the glowing eyes or the too sharp nails. Feelings of ownership is kind of a big deal with werewolves and for Stiles to claim Derek like this, well, it’s pushing _all_ of his buttons. Repeatedly. His cock is drooling pre-come like crazy and he’s glad the tree isn’t gonna whine about the claw marks he’s leaving.

 

“Fuck, Stiles!” he growls around the points of his fangs attempting to pop out. “Fuck!”

 

There’s no answer, but the boy is whimpering and trembling slightly as he pulls back until only the head of his cock is inside Derek and then he pounds back in, stilling for a moment when he’s deepest. He withdraws and does it again, fucking Derek deep and hard, but with a control he rarely shows. All the while, he keeps emitting these tiny, punched-out whines, like this is all but destroying him and it’s worming its way under Derek’s skin, pulling on all his nerves. Shit, he loves this kid so much it hurts!

 

Stiles starts mumbling under his breath, but Derek has no problem hearing it.

 

“Mine... you’re mine! No one else is allowed to have you... Never! Fuck!”

 

Starting all the way from his toes, Derek can feel the wave building in him, white-hot pleasure sparking and fizzing, ready to explode and invade every single cell in his body. He might have more of a possession kink than he knew.

 

As the boy’s thrusts start to go erratic he begins biting into Derek’s shoulder again, gnawing on the flesh and kissing it to soothe it afterward. Derek grits his teeth and pulls the claws back, using sheer will to dim his eyes to their human color. When Stiles bucks into him desperately one last time and gives a helpless grunt, body shuddering in release, Derek loses it. He feels the ecstasy rolling through him and cries out as his dick jumps, shooting come in long pulses. It goes on and on; Derek has never come this hard before.

 

When they’re both completely spent, they just sort of slide down and slump onto the ground, gasping for air. Stiles pulls him close and curls into him, body still shaking a bit. Derek wraps his arms around him and squeeze lightly, not wanting to let go.

 

After a handful of long minutes, the boy clears his throat and sits up. Derek reluctantly loosens his hold, seeking eye contact. Stiles’ eyes seem to hold a million questions, so Derek waits for the inevitable flood to pour forth, but the seconds tick by without the boy asking anything.

 

Derek gathers their clothes and they dress in silence.

 

“Hey, do you wanna go get a burger or something?” Stiles inquires, a crooked smile blooming on his face.

 

In reply, Derek grins and slings an arm around the boy’s shoulders.

 

They’re halfway to the diner when Stiles finally seems to burst.

 

“Did you really mean it when you said you... that you... um... you know?” the boy tries, blushing.

 

Derek smirks.

 

“That I love you? Yeah, of course I meant it!”

 

He shrugs like it’s no big deal, but Stiles’ heart is doing a weird skipping dance in his chest and the boy is unable to completely keep the smug expression off his face. Derek doesn’t mind anyway.

 

Especially not when Stiles then mumbles, “Um... me too. I mean, I uh... love you... too.”

 

“Yeah I kinda figured with that amazing display of jealousy,” Derek chuckles.

 

Stiles makes a face at him, “Shut up, Derek!”

 

xXx

 

The day after Stiles turns fifteen they go hiking, or at least that is the excuse they give to their families. In reality, they pitch the tent somewhere far from the trails and spend the entire day fucking. They do it in the tent, on the forest floor, with Derek bent over a tree, in the nearby lake. Derek rides Stiles, he’s on his back for Stiles, on his hands and knees, wrapped around Stiles and shoved up against an old spruce. Here, where nobody is listening in, he screams for Stiles and claws the boy with human nails, relishing in the shouts and curses he receives in answer. Stiles rims him until he’s begging, as promised. He uses his evil, _evil_ fingers, four of them, to drive Derek absolutely freaking nuts.

 

All of the scenarios end with Derek having an ass full of Stiles’ cock, which has actually grown since they started this, one of the perks of dating a boy in puberty. Not that Derek ever thought the kid’s dick was too small, but he can’t deny appreciating the increasing girth. For some fucked-up reason it soothes Derek to be filled and _taken_ , being pounded until he’s so loose he’s afraid his hole is permanently stretched.

 

Stiles knows it too, the fucker. When Derek starts whining for him to go harder, faster, more, the kid hisses at him that he’s already going full speed. If Derek is so freaking desperate, he can get something more shoved in there. Derek growls and, seemingly just to shut him up, the boy thrusts a finger up beside his cock. The added stimulation makes Derek cry out and his body convulse, come shooting in long, thick pulses across his stomach.

 

Afterward, the kid is so smug Derek feels the need to bring him down a notch, which leads to the best freaking wrestle match ever. Stiles spent an hour trying to spit out all the dirt he’d gotten in his mouth.

 

They return home that night completely wrecked and boneless, their bodies still tingling and legs feeling like jello. Every member of Derek’ family gives him a scrunched up look of disgust - probably since he stinks of day-old come and sweat and dirt - but even Laura manages to contain her comments to a, _“So, you two had fun, huh?”_.

 

Derek just smirks and goes upstairs to shower.

 

xXx

 

On Stiles’ sixteenth birthday, the boy persuades the Sheriff to invite Derek, when usually only the two of them celebrate on the day. Mr. Stilinski observes them with narrowed eyes through dinner and he seems to be just about to say something when Stiles sits up straight and blurts, “Dad, I’m dating Derek!”

 

Derek, who was in the middle of chewing some damn brussel sprouts, chokes and spews mangled vegetable pieces onto the table.

 

“Sorry!” he exclaims and attempts to get up to fetch something to wipe up his mess with. The Sheriff is having none of it and simply glares at Derek until he sits back down.

 

Stiles snorts, “Oh cut it out, Dad! You like Derek, I know you do, so can you just dispense with the threatening father act?”

 

“Stiles, you are sixteen,” the Sheriff snaps, “Derek is two years older and he might... no offense, Derek... he might want _things_ that you aren’t ready for. You may believe you’re ready, but it’s a big deal and... and...” he trails off, dropping his head into his hands.

 

The boy is unusually calm, not freaking out at all at the mention of _‘things’_ , which is probably why Mr. Stilinski sighs heavily and gives them both a strained smile.

 

“Just, be safe! And promise you’ll talk to me, Stiles, if there’s something... you can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?”

 

Snaking an arm around Derek’s waist, Stiles grins at his dad.

 

“Of course, Dad. We’re in no hurry, though.”

 

With his werewolf hearing, Derek detects the lie easily, but the Sheriff only nods, satisfied and goes back to his steak. While he’s not exactly happy about lying, Derek knows the depth of their feelings would frighten any parent. So it doesn’t really matter that they will have to hide that part of their relationship a bit longer. At least they can go on dates in public now, as long as they don’t put on an exhibitionist show somewhere in town.

 

The rest of the meal passes with amiable chatter and bad jokes. They watch a baseball game on TV and eat an unhealthy amount of _Ben & Jerry’s_ ice cream for dessert.

 

When the time comes for Derek to go back home, Stiles gives him a soft and gentle kiss, not caring that his father is standing literally three feet away. It kind of melts Derek’s heart a little.

 

His wolf preens at being recognized as Stiles’ mate while in the company of others.

 

xXx

 

Two weeks after the boy’s birthday, Derek talks to his family about letting Stiles in on their secret. His mother thinks it’s a great idea; his father hesitates, but acquiesces when his wife pointedly reminds him they’re talking about their son’s boyfriend of almost two years. Before that, Stiles was Derek’s best friend for many years.

 

In the end, they decide to invite Stiles over to stay for a weekend so they have time to explain properly. They will be out of the public eye when they need to prove themselves and Stiles will be free to freak out as much as he likes.

 

Stiles arrived excited and with a duffel bag stuffed with what Derek can smell is clean clothes, toiletries and - oh shit - lots of lube. Yeah, he’s so going to get mocked for that later. Laura’s eyes are sparkling way too bright and he can see her fighting to control the evil cackle wanting to burst forth. He glares at her, hoping to convey that she can mock Derek all she wants once Stiles is no longer in earshot.

 

His mom makes pancakes and bacon for their lunch and Stiles attacks the pile like a starving man. The boy has packed away, like, ten pancakes with huge heaps of bacon already before he notices the gaping jaws around the table. Derek doesn’t know whether to laugh or smack his head down onto the table. The boy swallows, wincing as the too big bite goes down, then smiles sheepishly.

 

“Sorry, I... um, we don’t get bacon much, what with dad’s cholesterol and all...”

 

“No worries, son,” Derek’s dad says and scoops another three pieces over on Stiles’ plate. Derek groans.

 

After lunch Derek tells Stiles they need to talk to him about something and immediately, the boy’s heart rate flies through the roof. Apparently he’s used to ‘talks’ not being a positive thing.

 

“Oh? What about?” Stiles asks, eyes wide and scared.

 

“It’s nothing bad,” Derek’s father interjects, getting comfy in one of the armchairs.

 

“Well, that depends on how you see it, but... um, we...” Derek closes his eyes and spits it out really fast, “We’re werewolves!”

 

“Way to be gentle, son,” his dad mutters behind him, but Derek is busy watching Stiles.

 

Stiles is gaping and looking from one to another like he’s just waiting for someone to crack and shout, “Kidding!” When nothing happens, his face scrunches up and he turns watery eyes on Derek.

 

“Are you fucking with me here? Is this your way of getting me to break up with you so you can keep your hands clean? Make me dump you so I will be even more of a pariah? That’s fucking low, dude!” Stiles sniffles, and when he blinks, a tear clings to his lashes.

 

“No!” Derek exclaims, desperately. He needs Stiles to know; needs him to understand. He needs him to be okay with it so he can finally stop holding back such a big part of himself.

 

A creak alerts Derek to the fact his mother has stood up from her seat on the couch. She approaches Stiles calmly and slowly, “I know it’s a lot to take in, but no one here is trying to trick you, Stiles! Derek, show him a little.”

 

Stiles whips his head around from Derek’s mom to Derek himself. “Show me what?” he squeaks.

 

With a sigh, Derek looks up into the boy’s eyes and lets the change come. His fangs grow, his claws pop out and he knows his eyes are shining that bright electric blue. He stands completely still though, and just watches Stiles take it in.

 

There’s a sudden uptick in the kid’s heartbeat and he pales a little, but he seems to be doing fine. At least until Laura decides it’s okay for her to change too, and jumps in front of Stiles with a growl. The boy scrambles backwards with a yell and his feet tangle in the carpet, causing him to fall over and hit his head on the coffee table. Derek launches across the room, falling to his knees beside Stiles, hands roaming to search for injuries. The boy whimpers when Derek’s fingers locate a bump on his head and his heart rate is still elevated, thundering along wildly.

 

“He’ll be fine, Derek,” his mother assures him when she’s examined the boy. “Give him a few minutes.”

 

He uses those couple of minutes whacking Laura over the head with a heavy, iron fruit bowl. She looks ashamed for once and lets him get a few good hits in before ducking out of the way. Derek glares daggers at her until his mom beckons him over where she’s sitting with Stiles.

 

“Are you all right?” Derek asks nervously, crouching beside Stiles, hands hovering, but not touching.

 

“I’d say I had a nightmare, but your eyes are still glowing blue, so...” the kid trails off, rubbing at the lump on his head.

 

“Yeah,” Derek sighs. A nightmare... right, that’s where humans think werewolves belong.

 

He rises to his feet, pulling Stiles along and it takes a minute before it registers that the boy isn’t drawing back or flinching away like Derek had thought he would. He’s gawking at Derek, sure, but seeing as he’s just learned werewolves are real, he’s kind of entitled.

 

“Can I just...” Stiles mumbles, raising a hand to Derek’s face. He eyes it warily, but the boy doesn’t seem like he’s about to swing at him, so he stays in place. When Stiles’ palm comes to rest against Derek’s cheek, he sighs and leans into it.

 

“You’re fuzzy,” Stiles mutters, voice wondering. His fingers trace the unfamiliar curves and creases of Derek’s wolfy face and pulls his lips apart to get a look at the fangs. Derek starts to feel a bit like he’s a weird animal put on display to curious children, which he kinda is, but still...

 

“You done groping?” he rumbles at the boy.

 

Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes.

 

“You can’t just spring something like this on me and then not expect me to be curious. I mean, do you _know_ me?”

 

Even though he’s still dreading the answer, Derek makes himself ask, “Only curious?”

 

Stiles sighs and lets his hands slide down from Derek’s chin to his chest.

 

“No, I’m... this is quite a surprise, it’s gonna take awhile for me to get it into my head. But... it’s kinda cool,” the boy says, crooked smile blooming on his face. “And you’re gonna have to answer a hell of a lot of questions, let me tell you!”

 

Derek’s dad interrupts from behind them, “You can ask anything you want and we will try to answer, Stiles.”

 

The boy gives his father a grateful smile before turning back to Derek.

 

“You’re still my Derek, though,” he whispers, leaning forward and pushing his face into Derek’s shirt, wrapping his arms around the werewolf’s waist. Derek almost purrs with joy, because Stiles isn’t afraid of him. He is astonished, as he should be, but he’s also very cool about it and he will understand. Derek will not lose him on account of telling the truth.

 

Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t have prevented the huge, happy grin from forming on his face.

 

Laura cackles and gleefully announces, “Oh yeah, and we’ll bring out all the puppy pictures of widdle Derek, here. I’m betting you’d love to see those from that time he got trampled by a bunch of kittens and _cried_. Or perhaps the ones where our cousin Maria was leading him around naked in the yard with just a neon pink collar and leash!”

 

With a purely instinctual snarl, Derek hissed, “ Shut up, Laura! I swear, I will _hurt_ you!” 

 

Stiles breaks down, guffawing and he laughs so hard he’s wheezing for breath within a minute.

 

Derek watches unamused, throwing an extra icy glare at his sister.

 

“Seriously, Laura! I will put wolfsbane in your cereal!”

 

She grins wickedly and strolls out of the living room like she couldn’t care less.

 

When Stiles eventually gets control of his merriment, they sit down and answer all the questions they can. By the end of the night, Stiles knows almost as much about werewolf lore as Derek does. How the kid stores all this information, he will never understand.

 

“Right, time for bed,” his mom announces. “Will you boys be fine in Derek’s room?”

 

Stiles blushes and nods, not looking anyone in the eye. He continues acting hedgy until Derek calls him on it when they’re changing into pajamas.

 

“Well,” the boy whispers, looking uncertain, “Doesn’t this whole werewolf thing mean your family could smell every time we...” Stiles trails off, making suggestive gestures and pointing back and forth between them.

 

Derek snorts, “Yeah, they knew the moment I came home after that first time.”

 

With a squeak, Stiles hides his burning face in his hands.

 

“Oh my God, shit! And... and that time when I went down on you... in your car outside?”

 

“Yeah they could smell it all right, and I’m pretty sure at least my parents heard it, too. Werewolf hearing, remember?”

 

The boy moans in mortification.

 

“Nooooo, I am never looking them in the eyes ever again, ever! Just knock me out and carry me home, please.”

 

Derek flicks the kid’s nose.

 

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Stiles. We are werewolves, this is normal for us. We tune private things out and it’s just an unspoken rule to not mention these things, unless there’s some specific reason to. I mean, my dad spoke to me about my feelings for you when I was thirteen. He wanted to make sure I understood what it meant and didn’t act inappropriately. We have different instincts than humans do.”

 

Stiles is staring at him, mouth hanging open and that really shouldn’t make Derek’s cock stir in his jeans, but it does. Apparently, his dick has developed some pavlovian responses to the sight of the boy’s parted lips.

 

“You wanted me since you were thirteen?” Stiles asks, shocked.

 

It makes Derek fidget nervously.

 

“Yeah, I... it’s instinct for werewolves and I just knew. It’s not like I was a pervert, ogling you every chance I got. I was just... attracted to you. Being with you has always felt like... home.”

 

“Wow,” Stiles mumbles. “Can we just go to bed now? I think I’ve had more information today than I can handle. Also, let’s not have sex, seeing as I don’t fancy everybody throwing me lewd comments at the breakfast table.”

 

“All right,” Derek says, crawling under the covers and scooting over to make room for Stiles. He hugs the boy close, nuzzling into his hair and they fall asleep like that.

 

If anyone hears what they get up to in the middle of the night when Derek wakes up with a clingy Stiles dry humping him in his sleep, well, they are kind enough not to mention it. Even Laura.

 

xXx

 

 

**Two Years Later**

 

xXx

 

Stiles is unpacking in his dorm room, still moping about not getting to live with Derek, who’s sharing an apartment with Laura, when the door slams open and a dark haired boy with a goofy smile bursts in, dragging two big duffel bags. He dumps them on the free bed and turns to Stiles, extending a hand in greeting.

 

“Hi, I’m Scott McCall,” he says. The cheerfulness is radiating from him in waves. It’s infectious.

 

Stiles smiles and takes his hand, “I’m Stiles.”

 

Scott turns out to be really cool and he loves all the same games as Stiles does. At dinner time Isaac and Allison, Scott’s childhood friend and girlfriend, join them and they go out for pizza. Somehow it evolves into an impromptu party in their room and Allison’s friend Lydia and her boyfriend Jackson joins. Isaac manages to sneak some beer in and even though nobody gets drunk, it’s enough to mellow them all out.

 

For some stupid reason, they end up playing _Truth or Dare_ in an attempt to get to know each other better. It was Allison’s suggestion and it seems like Scott does anything she tells him to.

 

“So, Stiles, straight, bi or gay?” Allison quips.

 

Stiles gives her a smile, waggling his eyebrows, “Gay.”

 

She leans into Scott and whispers way too loud, “Told you so!”

 

Her boyfriend merely grins at her and then turns to Stiles. “I don’t mind either way, dude, I just thought... well, guess I was wrong.”

 

Snickering, Stiles turns to Lydia, a gorgeous strawberry blonde and she chooses a dare. She looks like she’s one of those girls who refuse to get dirty and only eats healthy things, but when he dares her to eat an entire double cheeseburger without using her hands, she just gives him a steely glare and agrees. She even manages to avoid spilling it on her clothes. Stiles thinks he’s gonna love her - in a totally platonic way, but still.

 

When it’s Isaac’s turn he twists to face Stiles with a wicked grin.

 

“Stiles, truth or dare?”

 

Seeing as he’s always been able to talk his way out of anything, he chooses truth.

 

“When did you lose your virginity, _if_ you’ve lost it, that is,” Isaac smirks at him.

 

He can’t hold back a snort. He knows he looks a little goofy and nerdy, but he’s self aware enough to know, he’s not the worst to look at. Apparently these types - tall, handsome and popular - just seem to think he can’t possibly have gotten any.

 

Stiles grins back like a shark eyeing its prey.

 

“I was fourteen.”

 

Scott coughs and chokes on his second beer; Lydia scoffs, and Jackson snorts incredulously.

 

“Uh, you _are_ aware you’ve only just become legal, right?” Isaac drawls, looking dubious.

 

“So?” Stiles challenges, “Those laws are ancient! It’s not like we don’t discover what our dicks are for before we turn eighteen.”

 

He shrugs and takes a gulp of his beer, feeling uneasy about the looks he’s getting. Scott looks like he’s disappointed, Jackson looks bored and Isaac seems to almost pity Stiles.

 

“What? You think I’m lying?” Stiles asks, disbelieving.

 

“No, no!” Scott assures him, but there’s something in his expression that tells Stiles he does in fact _not_ believe him.

 

They end the game shortly after and disperse, getting ready for bed. No need to be late on their first day of college.

 

xXx

 

It’s tough those first few days, but it’s not so different from the last couple of years when Derek was at college without Stiles. They call each other every day and send a slew of text messages back and forth. Their very active sex life has been on hold, sort of, except for holidays and vacations. During those times, their families made sure to stay clear of them for the first few hours. Even the Sheriff has made peace with his son’s rampant sex life by now. His motto is _‘I don’t wanna know!’_ and Stiles and Derek are only too happy to abide by that.

 

Wednesday he receives an invite to a party through Lydia and Jackson and he agrees to go, after asking Derek as well. It’s not often they get to meet, what with Derek’s workload and the fact he lives off campus in an apartment he shares with Laura.

 

xXx

 

“So your boyfriend is coming to this thing?” Scott asks when they’re getting ready.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles says, “I can’t wait, I haven’t seen him since last weekend.”

 

Scott shoots him a big smile, but doesn’t comment.

 

Soon, they’re on their way, picking up Allison and Lydia from their rooms. When they arrive, the bass is thumping so loud it’s no problem finding the right place. Scott grabs Allison’s hand and they lead the way inside, the rest trailing after. Jackson waves at a dark haired guy, who slinks over.

 

“This is Danny,” Jackson says to Stiles, gesturing at the new guy. “He’s gay, too.”

 

“Way to be cool, man,” Danny snorts at Jackson and Stiles can’t help the crooked smile blooming on his face. Wow, these guys really aren’t subtle. He sticks his hand out anyway.

 

“Hi Danny, I’m Stiles.”

 

Isaac prods Danny in the side and asks, “See anything you like yet?”

 

“Hell yes, take a look at that dude over there,” Danny says and points to a place in the crowd behind the throng of dancers. Stiles’ eyes instantly zero in on a very familiar head of dark hair. Is Danny talking about Derek?

 

“What, the broody, dark haired one?” Jackson inquires, squinting against the gaudy disco lights.

 

“He’s like sizzling, man! He never comes to these things, but I’ve heard rumors he’s gay. Nobody really knows though, because he just clams up whenever anyone tries to hit on him. I’m seriously considering giving it a go,” Danny sighs in a dreamy tone.

 

Stiles is trying really hard not to laugh. Derek can scare anybody away with that glare of his, but in reality he’s just a big, squishy teddy bear... apart from the fangs and claws he sports occasionally.

 

“He looks damn fine, perhaps I should take him home with me,” Stiles drawls, licking his lips suggestively.

 

Danny gawks at him like he just told them all he’d go hit on the pope.

 

“You can’t get _that_ ,” Isaac snaps, “Get real, man!”

 

Stiles merely raises an eyebrow, lip curling in annoyance.

 

“Yeah? Well, you watch me, Mister Fucking Skeptic!”

 

The whole group is standing there with expressions like they’re watching a trainwreck in slow motion when Stiles spins on his heels and stalk towards Derek.

 

Without the cloying reek of about thirty different perfumes, alcohol and sweat, Derek would have smelled Stiles as soon as he walked in the door. As it is however, he remains unaware of his boyfriend’s arrival. Additionally, the music is messing with his sense of hearing. Usually, Derek is scarily good at picking Stiles’ heartbeat out, even in a fully packed room.

 

As he weaves through the crowd, Stiles can tell the exact moment the werewolf realizes he’s there. Derek’s back straightens and Stiles swears he sees the werewolf’s ears perk up. He is _so_ going to mock him for that later! For now, he just walks straight up to his boyfriend and wraps his arms around Derek’s waist.

 

“Hi gorgeous, did you miss me?” Stiles says, leaning in so he can bite at Derek’s earlobe.

 

He gets a growl in response, but Derek turns his head, grabbing Stiles’ face and plants a big, wet kiss on him.

 

“What took you so long?”

 

Stiles snorts.

 

“My buddies over there were discussing whether or not you were gay and why you seem to turn everybody down. I said I’d go over and get you, but they kind of expected you to kill me, I think. You are apparently very dangerous looking, even without the fangs and claws and that whole ‘grrr’ thing.”

 

“Yeah?” Derek chuckles, “You wanna give them a show?”

 

A thrill of excitement blooms in the pit of Stiles’ stomach and he presses in so his body is flush against Derek’s.

 

“What did you have in mind?” he whispers hoarsely. Yeah, his mind is already in the gutter. So sue him, he hasn’t been this close to Derek in a week. It’s a long time for them.

 

“Nothing too bad, just maybe dance a little where they can see and then I’ll drag you home with me? Sound good?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Stiles answers.

 

Derek takes his hand and leads the way onto the dancefloor. It could be coincidence, but he chooses a spot where they are visible from almost any corner of the place and Stiles has a suspicion it’s the werewolf instinct kicking in, urging Derek to ‘claim’ him in public. Which is totally fine by Stiles.

 

With a firm grip on Stiles’ buttocks, Derek hauls him close, pushing a thigh in between Stiles’ legs and as they sort of sway to the beat, Derek leans in to mouth at his neck, sucking and licking. There will be bruises for sure, which is one of his boyfriend’s biggest kinks. It’s a wolf thing apparently, to want to mark your mate.

 

Stiles tilts his head back a little, pulling Derek closer, “Yeah, come on. Show them all I’m yours!”

 

The werewolf whines and hikes his leg up, rubbing it against Stiles’ crotch. He moans and prays to whatever deities are listening, he won’t get a massive boner right here on the dancefloor, but Derek is grinding against him and gnawing on his neck... _Right_ , perhaps it’s time to lower the ambitions to not getting caught with the inevitable boner in plain sight. That sounds more doable.

 

Suddenly, Derek pulls off, swinging around and backing into Stiles’ front, pushing his ass back. It’s pure reflex that Stiles wraps his arms around his boyfriend and bites his neck. The reaction is immediate though; Derek whines and drops his head, reaching back to squeeze Stiles’ butt.

 

The close contact, and the scent of pure _Derek_ filling his nostrils, is too much for Stiles to be able to handle sensibly. He clings to the werewolf’s back and his hips buck instinctively, seeking friction. His cock is already half hard in his pants and there’s no chance Derek won’t feel it. When he _does_ , the werewolf only writhes in his arms, pushing into it and tips his head back onto Stiles’ shoulder with a moan.

 

“Yeah, you wanna fuck me, don’t you?” Derek asks, voice rough and low. “I could hear them all yammering before. They thought you were a good little bottom boy, but now they’re suddenly not so sure anymore.”

 

Derek looks like he’s extremely satisfied with that little tidbit, but Stiles brain is still stuck on the _‘you wanna fuck me’_ part. He really, _really_ wants to. It’s been too long. Phone sex was only fun for a while and they are both severely addicted to actual, physical touching. It’s kind of like a part of him is missing unless Derek is near and not being able to touch him every night, well, let’s just say Stiles is already getting desperate after a single freaking week. Somehow it’s worse now they are actually in the same city, than when Stiles was still finishing high school and they were hours apart. Their devotion to each other never even wavered, despite the epic case of blue balls.

 

For a minute, Stiles totally forgets where they are, his hands roaming Derek’s chest and then moving lower. He slips one under the tight black shirt the werewolf is wearing, scratching at the hair below Derek’s navel. All the while, he keeps undulating his hips, rutting against Derek’s magnificent ass. The werewolf is not helping matters either. He keeps pushing back, whimpering, like he literally wants to beg Stiles to just rip his jeans off and fuck him _raw_ right here. The thought makes Stiles’ cock jump in his pants and he digs his nails into Derek’s skin. They’re both moaning obscenely, gasping for air, cheek to cheek.

 

They’re probably presenting a totally inappropriate sight, but Stiles can’t make himself care right now.

 

In the end, it’s Derek who pulls away slightly and turns so he can give Stiles a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. Stiles melts into it while simultaneously attempting to get control over the situation in his pants.

 

“You wanna get out of here?” the werewolf rumbles, eyes glinting with promise.

 

Trying hard to gather his thoughts, Stiles nods and says, “I just wanna say goodbye to the guys so they don’t wait for me.”

 

During the trip across the room, Stiles focuses really hard on some less than appealing images to get his hard on down to a less obvious level. Thankfully, he succeeds somewhat. When he reaches his new friends, Scott and Isaac are still gaping, which he’s pretty sure he should be offended by. Danny looks impressed and perhaps a bit disappointed that he didn’t manage to land Derek himself.

 

“Guys, this is my boyfriend, Derek, and Derek, these are my new friends,” Stiles announces, finishing off by introducing them all individually. Derek is polite and says hello to them all, but sticks close to Stiles, keeping a hand on him at all times.

 

“Right, well, we are going and I’m staying with Derek this weekend, so don’t wait for me. See you Monday, dudes!” Stiles says, dragging Derek along.

 

xXx

 

The door to Derek’s apartment has barely shut behind them before Stiles is throwing himself at the werewolf, yanking his shirt up and over his head.

 

“God, I’ve fucking missed you, Sourwolf!” he declares while shedding his own clothes, stumbling towards the bedroom all the while. Derek watches him get naked with hungry eyes, but he leaves his own jeans on until Stiles is done undressing and attacks them himself.

 

“It’s only been a week,” the werewolf replies, trying hard to seem nonchalant while Stiles pulls his pants down.

 

“Oh, don’t you pretend you haven’t missed my dick, you big hypocrite!” Stiles snarks, “we used to fuck several times a day before you went to college, this is a serious deterioration and it’s driving me crazy! It was bad enough when you were hours away, but at least then I knew it wasn’t possible to have sex more often. Now we live so close, even go to the same school! I swear, I’ve started having wet dreams again unless I jerk off right before bedtime. Scott probably thinks I’m constipated with all the time I spend in the bathroom at night.”

 

His boyfriend’s face does some sort of complicated, twitchy motion and then he suddenly breaks into loud belly laughs, doubling over with it. Stiles should totally be offended, but it’s been a long time since he’s heard the werewolf laugh like this, so he can’t help smiling himself. He loves making Derek laugh.

 

“Not funny,” he grumbles half heartedly. Derek makes an effort to sober up and stalks up to Stiles, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him onto the mattress. While Derek is getting the lube from his bedside table, Stiles flips over on his back, folding his arms behind his head.

 

“Do you remember that first time? God, I didn’t know what to do with myself and I was so fucking horny, I came in two seconds!”

 

Derek turns back to him with the lube in his hand and a soft, crooked smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, I remember. You were so gorgeous. I’d wanted you for so long and when I finally had you... you were perfect! So eager... I had _so_ much trouble keeping the wolf at bay. It was pure  luck I didn’t shred your sheets!”

 

Giggling, Stiles reaches out to pull Derek closer. The werewolf straddles him, sitting down across Stiles’ pelvis.

 

“Would have been worth it,” Stiles grins, wiggling underneath his boyfriend. The motion makes his rapidly swelling cock brush against Derek’s ass, eliciting a thrill of pleasure low in his gut.

 

While smearing lube on his fingers, reaching back to open himself up, Derek keeps eye contact with Stiles, mumbling, “I can still see your face when you managed to get your dick in me. You looked like someone had punched you in the gut, but at the same time like it was the best freaking feeling ever. _Fuck!_ I will remember that expression till the day I die! If I hadn’t already been in love with you then, that face would have done it!”

 

Stiles is blushing, recalling that first time.

 

“Can we be done with Memory Lane? I wanted to have sex, you know,” he says, fake pouting.

 

Derek snorts and withdraws his fingers, wiping them on Stiles’ stomach. The indignant squawk he was working on gets cut off when the werewolf promptly dumps a load of lube on his throbbing erection, coating it with a few quick tugs. Derek is rarely impatient, so Stiles is surprised when his boyfriend just braces himself and positions the slicked erection at his entrance. Instead of working it in slowly, like usual, the werewolf just sort of collapses down onto Stiles’ hips, making his cock enter forcefully. Stiles shouts, his whole body jerking at the violent stimulation.

 

“Holy fuck!” he swears, the words almost punched out of him.

 

Judging by the groan that rips out of Derek, he’s certainly feeling the burn. Stiles’ fingers are digging viciously into the werewolf’s thighs and he’s writhing beneath the massive weight. When his vision is clear, he sees that Derek’s cock is still soft, bouncing between his legs when the werewolf moves on Stiles. It had certainly been on its way to hardness before Derek’s stunt, but the werewolf generally doesn’t have as much of a hair trigger as he used to. It doesn’t really matter, seeing as Stiles loves watching his boyfriend’s cock swelling and lengthening as it rises. Usually, Derek will be hard before they get to the naked part, but sometimes, if it’s just a lazy day or if they’ve already had a few rounds of sex, Stiles will be able to leisurely coax Derek’s cock hard. He loves that. It’s like watching the physical evidence that Derek finds him attractive and it makes him giddy every time.

 

Derek grunts as he picks up his pace, riding Stiles harder and deeper, and his cock starts to plump up a little, the bulge of the head visible underneath the foreskin. Stiles moans at the sight, sliding a hand up the inside of the werewolf’s thigh, towards his target. When he gets his fingers on Derek’s dick, he immediately goes right to the good part. Slipping his thumb under the fold of skin, he tugs at it a little, enjoying the elastic feel of it, the velvety softness. Derek groans, tipping his head back, mouth slack and eyes scrunched up. It drives Stiles wild to see how much this is affecting his boyfriend and he pushes the foreskin back, revealing the purpling head, where moisture is gathering at the slit. He can feel the swelling escalate, the flesh in his hand heating up and becoming firmer. Biting his bottom lip, Stiles draws his hand up, pulling the skin with it so it covers the glans once more. He holds it there, watching as the shaft thickens and throbs with the blood rushing into it.

 

Eventually, when Derek whines and bucks his hips, he has to let go of the foreskin. When the werewolf is fully hard it’s difficult to get the skin to cover, anyway.

 

“God, I love your cock, it’s, like, _unfairly_ gorgeous,” Stiles breathes, gasping at the feel of Derek’s ass clenching around his own erection. The werewolf growls and slams down harder on Stiles, making them both curse and moan in pleasure. Their bodies are surging, pushing and pulling in an intimate rhythm, one well rehearsed and familiar. It makes Stiles’ whole being just _ache_ with how much he loves this man.

 

All of a sudden, Derek braces his knees against the mattress and lifts up a little, causing Stiles to slide halfway out.

 

“Come on, lazy ass, work for it! I want you to fuck me,” Derek rumbles, voice gravelly and low, his eyes shining that mesmerizing, electric blue. Stiles feels a tingle run up his spine. Derek’s wolf only shines through when he’s really worked up.

 

Bending his legs to get his feet under him, Stiles starts thrusting up into Derek using long, deep strokes. He revels in the slap of skin on skin and his hips automatically pick up speed. He wants to pound the werewolf until he’s sobbing with it!

 

“Need more,” Derek whimpers.

 

Stiles curses and moves one hand to rub and pinch the werewolf’s left nipple, using the other to slide back and tease at the rim where his cock is already stretching Derek wide. The werewolf keens in the back of his throat, gritting his teeth.

 

“It’s okay, I’m gonna take care of you,” Stiles soothes, slicking up two fingers. He uses gentle pressure to slide one in besides his cock and Derek cries out, rocking down to take more in.

 

“ _Please_ , Stiles, please, please!”

 

As always, when Derek gets like this, Stiles feels a tightening in his groin, the telltale tingle starting all the way from his toes as the wave of ecstasy is about to release in him. With a drawn-out, obscene moan, Stiles pushes his other finger in along the first one and angles them both, jabbing them against Derek’s sweet spot while bucking up, his own orgasm tearing out of him with a shout.

 

The werewolf’s eyes widen for a second and then his abs clench wildly, a howl bursting out around protruding fangs as his cock jerks and spouts a truly amazing amount of come. It arcs high into the air before splattering down on Stiles’ chest in thick, long stripes of white.

 

“Fucking fuck! Derek, oh _fuck,_ you’re... shit!” Stiles gasps as his boyfriend’s muscles keep spasming and releasing, cock still pulsing and spewing small sprays of come.

 

When he’s spent, Derek sort of slides off Stiles sideways, completely boneless, slumping onto the mattress. Stiles is gaping at the mess on his stomach and groin, but he has enough awareness to be minutely disappointed they were disconnected so quickly. Usually they both prefer for Stiles to stay inside Derek a while after they’re done.

 

Well, no use crying over spilt milk and all that, so instead, Stiles runs a finger through the come pooling in his belly button and then sucks it into his mouth, humming when the flavor hits him. He likes the taste of Derek almost as much as the likes curly fries, and that is saying something! It’s not like it’s especially delicious or anything, it’s salty and bitter, but there’s this overlying essence of Derek in it, which makes it absolutely addictive.

 

Beside him, Derek chuckles tiredly and curls himself into Stiles’ side, sniffing and licking at his neck, while Stiles cleans most of the spunk off his own chest, even feeding a few fingers to Derek when he feels like it. Derek doesn’t have any issues with body fluids, so he just accepts it when Stiles offers and then goes back to his licking.

 

“We should sleep,” Derek mumbles.

 

Stiles hums around his mouthful and swallows the last of it.

 

“All right, but we are not leaving this bed for the entire weekend except to use the toilet and open the door for the delivery guy!”

 

In answer, Derek snorts, but Stiles can tell it’s a happy one, so he just snuggles into the pillows, turning slightly to nip at his boyfriend’s ear.

 

“Quit eating me, you savage,” Derek grumbles.

 

Stiles gasps in fake indignation and smacks the werewolf’s shoulder.

 

“I thought you liked it when I eat you,” he wails, over dramatically, throwing a hand to his face like a swooning maid.

 

“Shut up,” Derek says, sounding like he’s seriously reconsidering all the life choices that led him to this moment. He can’t hold back a smile however, when Stiles doubled over laughing.

 

They end up taking a nap and calling for pizzas. When they’re lying in bed munching on their respective meatlovers, Stiles can’t help but wonder at how domestic this feels. As he tries to avoid getting crumbs on the sheets, which, _hello_ , are already ruined by freaky amounts of werewolf jizz, he thinks that he kind of really likes it. He’s never really doubted whether they were in this for the long haul, it’s just, this is the first time it’s really sunk in that he can have this forever. That he _will_ have this forever. He hates being a fucking cliché, but suddenly, this silly, stupid smile erupts on his face and he can’t get it to go away!

 

Derek gives him a raised eyebrow, and he’s sure it’s judging him, he can feel it.

 

“What?” Derek asks.

 

Overplaying it, like he usually does when it gets too emotional, Stiles leans over and plants a kiss on Derek’s frowny face.

 

“I love you, Sourwolf. For some unfathomable reason, I really fucking love you.”

 

“You’re weird,” Derek says, completely serious and if Stiles wasn’t familiar with even the smallest of his boyfriends micro expressions, he would think that was actually all Derek had to say in response to a love declaration, however silly the delivery. Fortunately, he _does_ know, and beneath it all, there’s a fondness, a love which runs as deep as Derek’s innate wolf instincts.

 

“Laura’s moving into her boyfriend’s apartment after Christmas,” Derek mentions, deliberately offhanded. “If you, you know, wanted to get a new roommate.”

 

“Really?” Stiles beams, but then his face falls as he realizes, “But, what about when you graduate? I can’t afford this place by myself.”

 

Derek rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m staying here until you’ve finished school, dumbass! Two years apart when you were still in high school was more than enough. I’ll just find a job,” the werewolf says, shrugging. “I mean, if you want to?”

 

Stiles figured that screaming and throwing himself on top of Derek while attacking the werewolf’s face fervently with his lips, is answer enough.

 

 

~ The End ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I'd be absolutely thrilled if you'd take the time to leave kudos and a comment :)


End file.
